


Shower Sex is Complicated

by AliasZero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasZero/pseuds/AliasZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weecest. First time. Shower Sex. Do you even need more details?<br/>Based on Season 9 finale where Dean said shower sex is complicated.<br/>Well, I wrote what he is thinking of at that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex is Complicated

They kissed.

Sam did not know how that happened—well he knew _how_ , he was running a high fever two days ago and Dean tried to force the temperature down by slipping in bed with him, naked. Then, then in the middle of the night, between his muffled breathing and blurry vision and Dean’s soft and soothing voice, in a split of a second, Sam felt Dean’s lips brushed against his.

It was light, careful even, as if he was praying that Sam would not feel it. But of course he did, his pupils dilated right at the spot and his eyes wide open, staring at Dean’s green eyes in shock. Like a thief caught red-handed, his big brother quickly lifted himself away from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, while Sam curled himself up on the corner of their shared bed, his face burning like it was on fire and his heart rates accelerating, which he was sure it was not because of his fever.

Since that night, Sam knew Dean has been avoiding him. It was subtle, hard to notice even but Sam knew what Dean was doing. Like he retracted his hand when they were both reaching for the ketchup last night; and he did not drink the coke after Sam drank it this afternoon; and just now he immediately backed away when their hands overlapped on the remote control. Sam almost let out a sob. Maybe Dean realized that, because then he sighed and pulled Sam into his embrace. Sam did not dare to say anything but he grabbed Dean’s shirt tight.

Things were alright for the next couple of days. Well Dean was still kind of avoiding eye contact with Sam but as least he let Sam “accidentally” touch him without jerking his hand or body away. Sam figured he needed to find a way to tell Dean that what he did that night was ok, more than ok even. But he did not dare to say things like that to Dean in the face. He believed he would choke on his own tongue before he could get to the first word.

So that was what he decided he would do. Sam bit his lower lip nervously when he stripped away his clothes in the bathroom. He thought of Dean sitting on the bed watching some dumb show on TV and he realized that he was shaking a little. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

For one second Dean thought he heard it wrong. But when the second deliberate moaning came from behind the bathroom door Dean felt all his blood was rushing to his groin. Damnit, what the hell Sammy. He cursed in his mind as he bit his lower lip and tried to focus on the TV screen.

Sam knew Dean could hear him as he kept on stroking his cock slowly but firmly. He needed Dean to hear him. Letting out another loud moan, Sam teases the head of his cock, rubbing his slit in small circles. He pants heavily, not stopping what he was doing.

Dean could not see what actually was showing on the TV. He could not stand it when Sam was masturbating one thin door away from him. His cock was painfully hard and it felt like it was going to burst open his zipper any time. Eyeing the bathroom door, Dean shifted closer to it and started to palm himself through his jeans. “Shit…” He moaned softly when Sam’s whimpering behind the door got even louder.

Sam’s knees were wobbly now. He needed to support himself by pressing one hand on the wall so he would not collapse onto the floor. He thought of Dean’s quick and soft kiss that night as his fisting sped up. He imagined how it would be like if Dean has taken his time into it. Dean had those perfect lips that gave Sam all kinds of nasty thoughts. How amazing it must be if he could feel Dean sucking on his lips and entwining their tongues. Sam felt he was getting close as the familiar sensation was building down his groin. He went on with his imagination. What if Dean deep-throated him? Sam threw his head back when that thought hit him, “Ahhh—D-Dean… Dean!”

Dean tensed for a few seconds when he heard that Sam was calling his name. His cock throbbed and got even thicker as Sam repeatedly yelled his name. Sam was thinking about him while touching himself. Dean stood up from the bed and pushed open the bathroom door.

Sam was so close when Dean busted in all of a sudden. “Dean?!” Sam could not help but squeaked when he saw the lust in Dean’s eyes.

Without a word, he quickly stripped away all his clothes and stepped into the shower. Sam was a little scared, but he was more excited when Dean backed him up against the wall. The water came splashing between them and Sam could only hear his hitching breathing.

“…Dean…” Sam muttered but the next second Dean already had his lips on him. And Lord, they felt much more amazing than he could have ever imagined.

Dean had his clenched fist on the tiled wall as he leant in closer to deepen the kiss. His other hand tilted Sam's chin to guide him at a better angle. Dean was showing him how to do this right, and Sam was learning and picking it up greedily. Dean slides his tongue tenderly across Sam’s lower lip and started to suck slowly. Sam moaned so Dean took the chance to push his tongue pass Sam’s parted lips. Sam shivered. He could feel Dean grinning slightly. When their tongues touched Sam thought he must be in heaven. It felt so right and incredible. Dean took his time to explore every inch of Sam’s soft tongue and every corner of his mouth. Sam’s knees were about to give out so he gingerly placed his hands up Dean’s heaving chest. He felt Dean’s racing heartbeat. That made him so happy because he knew Dean was as nervous and excited as he was.

As amazing as the kiss was, Sam had more urgent need down at his crotch. He bucked his hips against Dean’s, pulling away just a little and pants, “D—Dean… I—I need you…” He was not sure what he need. All he could think of was how desperately he needed to feel Dean’s big hands running all over his body.

Dean swallowed. “Sammy… Are you sure?” Sam could that his eyes were filled with need and lust and that turned him on even more.

“Y-Yes please.” His voice was soft like a whisper but it echoed in Dean’s eardrums like it was the only voice that existed in his universe. And it definitely was. Sam was Dean’s universe the moment he touched his tender and soft skin when he was still an infant.

Dean grabbed the tiny cheap motel lotion and almost emptied the whole bottle onto his palm. “Turn around.” He ordered. He knew Sam has never done this. He needed to be careful.

Sam turned around obediently but he whined as Dean spread his ass cheeks, “But I want to see your face.”

“You will, I promise.” Dean rubbed his lotion slicked palm at Sam’s puckered entrance, while his other hand snaked to the front to slowly stroke Sam’s cock. “This may sting baby boy.” Dean hoped that it would give Sam enough distraction as he kept on fisting him while he slowly slid his middle finger into Sam.

Sam bit his cheeks when the burning intrusion went in. His hands on the wall were clenched into white-knuckled fists. “D-Dean!” He moaned his big brother’s name loudly.

“I know Sammy. I’m sorry.” Dean did not stop stroking Sam’s cock and started to place soft and gentle kisses on his neck, his shoulders and his back. His finger was sliding in and out of Sam easily now. “You okay?” He pants.

Sam nodded, unable to form words. The stinging feeling quickly subsided and he was soon falling apart with Dean working on his magical finger. He even pushed back a little to meet with the rhythm.

“You are learning quick Sam.” Dean smiled as he carefully added another finger. This time he did not wait too long for Sam to adjust. He scissored the fingers and began to look for Sam’s prostate.

Sam was now a moaning and groaning mess. He never knew that it could feel so amazing with Dean’s fingers inside him. His legs were shaking and when Dean’s middle finger finally slid across his sweet spot he nearly dropped to his knees if Dean has not quickly wrapped his arm around his waist.

“Easy there,” Dean nipped at Sam’s neck, smiling as he kept on massaging the bundle of nerves, driving his little brother crazy.

“Dean! Dean I—I need more!” Sam could not handle all these shattering sensations which seemed to be ripping him apart. But he knew what he wanted most. He yelled and begged Dean.

Dean clenched his jaw, “I can’t be gentle any more if you kept screaming like that Sammy.” He flipped Sam around and lifted him up, “You may want to wrap your arms around my shoulders for what’s coming Sam.” Sam did what he was told as Dean positioned Sam’s hole right above his thick, diamond hard cock. He looked up to Sam’s teary hazel eyes and pressed their foreheads together, like he was finally seeing Sam for the first time. Sam felt like his chest was going to explode and his heartbeat were bursting his eardrums.

Then Dean pushed in.

There were no words for that. It felt so full, like all his organs were pushed up inches so that he could engulf Dean’s cock. It was hard to breathe and Sam dug his fingers so deep into Dean’s back muscles that he thought he felt the need to apologize. But he could not. He did not know what to do except for gasping for air, and the shower water was not helping. He got water in his eyes, his nose and his mouth when he was trying to adjust and get used to the feeling.

Dean did not move. He gave Sam all the time in the world and rubbed his warm palm on his trembling back. “Breathe, Sam. Just breathe.” He whispered softly against Sam’s ears.

After what seemed like ages, Sam nodded in the gentlest manner. Dean got the signal and he started to thrust, slowly at first and then he sped up. “Sammy—Sam—” Dean repeated his name again and again in between his moans and groans. Sam’s inside was so hot and tight and slick and it made Dean’s cock throb stronger than ever. What he was experiencing was indescribably overwhelming.

The same went with Sam. Sam grabbed Dean’s back tight as he felt the pleasure enlarging and shaking through his entire body. He gasped and whimpered loudly, his voice echoing in the small and confined bathroom and back to Dean’s ears. He never knew that sex could be so incredible and intimate. With their connection Sam’s body and mind were full of Dean and Dean only. “Dean…” His voice was broken and coarse. Dean grabbed Sam’s waist and thrust even harder as Sam’s hole clenched around his pulsing cock. Dean grunted and picked up his pace. With his cock constantly brushing against Dean’s torso, Sam could not hold back any more. “I—I’m coming—” Sam yelled loudly as he finally exploded. He threw his head back and came hard between their bodies. Dean came almost at the same moment. He bit the soft flesh on Sam’s shoulder and shot inside Sam.

Coming down from his high, Sam’s vision was blurred and his eyes were stinging from the shower water and his soaked bangs. Dean released his teeth and look at his bite mark, “Sorry Sam…” He breathed as he gently lowered Sam onto the floor, arms still wrapped around his waist just in case he could not stand properly. “You alright?” Dean asked, concerned written all over his face.

Sam looked up and smiled weakly, then placing his head on Dean’s chest, “Better than ever.”

Dean smiled as well as he quickly rinsed them both and turned off the water. He helped Sam out of the shower with his arm tugged around Sam’s waist protectively. Sam was exhausted but he has never felt more content in his life.

Once he hit the mattress Sam immediately curled his body up in a fetal position and his eyelids were so heavy. Dean climbed into the bed with him a couple seconds later, pulling the cover on them.

Sam nuzzled his face on Dean’s chest, too embarrassed to look Dean in the face. Dean smirked, “Now you are shy? You frigging moaned my name in the shower to seduce me at the first place. You naughty boy.” He joked. Sam bit his lip and after a while he mumbled, “’Cause I didn’t know what to do to…to tell you about how I feel…I have been struggling…” His voice trailed off.

Dean placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead, “I’m sorry. Guess I was scared too, after—” after I kissed you. Dean paused but Sam knew what he was referring to.

“Now we know,” Sam smiled, showing his dimples as he finally looked up to Dean’s green eyes. Dean nodded as he pressed his head against his chest again. “Get to rest, Sammy. I bet you will be sore for a few days.”

Sam beamed as he closed his eyes. He wanted to tell Dean it did not matter but he was too tired to speak again. He would tell Dean once he woke up. He would tell Dean that he was happy, more than happy that they finally, truly had each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are deeply appreciated!<3


End file.
